The best thing you can do
by Forbidden is our love
Summary: After the events of RIDDLED Stiles desided that the best thing he can do is to kill himself, killing the nogitsune. Whether Scott will be able to return the favor from MOTEL CALIFORNIA or Stiles need someone else to help him? *oneshot*


**A/N: I don't own Teen Wolf. Everything belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.**

**This is something that occurred me after watching the last episode (RIDDLED).**

**English is my second language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**҉ Forbidden is our love ҉**

Scream. Scott's eyes snapped open. Only one person could scream like that and this was happening only when someone was about to die. Scott grabbed the phone and called Lydia. She picked up on the second ring.

"Lydia what is it? What's happening?"

She took a deep breath then said:

"St-t-t… St-tiles… He… Stiles..."

"Lydia, what about Stiles?"

"He is dying" Lydia whispered finally.

Scott felt a chill. His fingers froze and he nearly dropped the phone. Then Isaac came and spoke loud enough that Lydia to hear.

"What are we gonna do? I heard the part about Stiles. Lydia, where are you?"

"I'm with Allison, she just phoned Stiles, but he... he didn't answered. We thought that he is busy, but then I felt... Scott, he is going to kill himself. You must stop him."

Isaac pulled the phone from Scott's cold fingers and spoke:

"Right now Scott is too shocked to do anything. Lydia call Derek and the twins. We'll need the whole pack to stop him. Do you know where he is?"

"He is... he is somewhere high. I don't know where, but he plans to jump from high place."

"The hospital. He will jump from the roof of the hospital"Scott whispered.

"How do you…"

"Because I know him. All of you, go to the hospital! Quickly! Trust me, he is on the roof."

Once Lydia hung up, Scott ran to his motorcycle. Before Isaac could react he started the motorcycle. After few minutes he stopped before the hospital, obviously first. He went on a run to the roof. And then Scott saw him. Stiles was standing on the edge, watching the pavement several floors below. He didn't even turn when Scott came.

"Stiles? What are you doing?"

Stiles shook his head and rocked on his toes as if preparing to jump.

"Stiles? Don't do this! Please!"

The door opened again and Derek came. When he saw Stiles, he froze.

"Stiles? Stiles, please" repeated once more, now quietly Scott. Stiles turned his head and looked at him. Scott could see the tears streaming down the face of his best friend. "Stiles, why? Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you understand Scott?" asked quietly Stiles. "If I don't kill it... _it_ will kill all of you. Your blood will be on my hands and I wouldn't even remember what's happened."

"Stiles, there are other ways."

"There aren't Scott. It showed me... one memory from the time... from the time when it controlled my body. It killed three Ones, without even an effort. Scott... I don't want any of you to be the next. I can't. I just… I can't."

"Stiles. Please Stiles. Please. We'll find way. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to your father."

"If the only way to keep you alive... is to die… then, I'll do it."

"-Stiles, I wouldn't handle it. If you kill yourself, I'll follow you… Do you remember what did you said to me that night in the hotel? _You're my brother._ I wouldn't be able to live without you. And I wouldn't be the only father will be broken. Devastated. We all will be devastated."

"Scott" shed Stiles, then shook his head again and looked over the edge. "I'm gonna die anyway. I saw the results. The only difference between whether I die now or in a few months... is how much victims I will take with me."

"Stiles, you won't die. If I give you the bite, it'll cure you. It'll save you."

"No. It just will make me stronger. It will make _it_ stronger."

Stiles leaned over the edge like he is gonna jump at any moment. Scott had an idea.

"If you jump, it means that you give up Lydia. Are you ready to do it Stiles? Because if you jump, there won't be NOTHING between you two."

"OH MY GOD! You don't get it! There is no Lydia! There never was Lydia!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've never been in love with her! She was pretty, smart and the best: she would never look at me! If I pretended that I was in love with her, then no one would have wondered why I'm not going to dates or why I don't have girlfriend!"

"But why were you pretending?"

"Damn Scott is it so hard to get it?!"

"To get what?"

"If I'm pretending then" whispered Stiles. "then nobody will assume that I like boys."

Scott felt like hit with a wet rag. All these years, that his best friend was afraid if anyone find out…

"Stiles, there was no need to hide it. I don't care if you like girls or boys. Most people don't care. For them isn't important what you like. It's important _who are_ _you_."

Stiles shook his head again.

"Scott you won't convince me like that. You do realize that I say this to you because I'm sure I'll jump, right? Because I can kill it. I just have to... jump."

Scott opened his mouth to say something else, but then Derek stepped forward.

"Stiles, I want you to listen me. You won't stop the nogitsune whit your death. It will just be transferred to someone else. Do you want this Stiles? Would you give the nogitsune to someone else?"

Stiles didn't answer.

"The only thing you'll achieve will be to make many people suffer from your absence."

"It will be a big absence, huh? The boy who always fill the empty space with unnecessary words."

"This isn't true."

Derek took another step forward, his attention fully focused on Stiles. Scott suddenly felt that he is intruding.

"Stiles, do you know why the nogitsune chose you?"

"Because I'm week."

"No. Because the nogitsune is feeding from negative emotions. You know how to take away these negative emotions when you're close to someone from us. Your comments raise our moods and help us deal with the demons from the past. When the nogitsune possessed you, it can draw power from those emotions without us noticing it. Because that is what you do-release us from them. Do you remember, that when I was teaching Scott, I told him that I control the shift whit anger? Not anymore, Stiles. The more time I spend with you, the more difficult it becomes to get angry. And at the end my anchor changed."

"To?"

Scott grinned. If his best friend was curious, then not all was lost.

"To you. You're my new anchor Stiles."

Stiles turned and looked at Derek, his eyes glowed with faintly hope.

"Like Allison for Scott?"

"Like Allison for Scott"Derek nodded.

Stiles stood for a moment motionless, then smiled slightly. He took a step toward them, away from the edge. Derek walked slowly toward him, as if not to scare him. Scott felt unnecessary and quietly left the roof. They would deal with the nogitsune and Stiles' disease later. Right now, Derek and Stiles needed to be left alone to say everything to each other.

Scott walked toward the elevator with the feeling the something is finally in place. Something was fitted together like two puzzle pieces. And he didn't want to break it.


End file.
